A Proper Thank You
by 132shadowangel
Summary: A Dark Link x Reader fanfiction in which you have extremely hard to put on heels and Dark Link helps you.


(SET AFTER THE END OCARINA OF TIME)

DICTIONARY:

(y/n) = your name

(f/c) = favorite color

(n/n) = nickname ((that Dark Link gives you))

You grumbled in frustration as you yanked a comb through your hair. "Stupid hair..." You mumbled to yourself as you FINALLY straightened out your hair. Tonight was Princess Zeldas 18 birthday, and there was a party at Hyrule castle. And of course, with it being the _princess' _birthday, almost _every_ high ranking official and _super popular _hero was going to be there. You got up and smoothed out you (f/c) dress. Just to be sure you looked perfect, you did a 360 degree turn in the mirror. In the middle of your turn, you were interrupted by the light laugh of a guy you knew all too well. You sighed in irritation and said, "Dark, how many times have I told you NOT to come in my room while i'm dressing up!?" Dark link smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Obviously not enough for you to learn how to lock your door." He said while walking into the room and plopping down onto the sofa. You glared at him and continued doing last minute touch ups to your outfit.

After Ganondorf had been defeated, Dark Link had come to live in Hyrule. Most of the time, he was out and about, wandering around looking for things to do and girls to hit on, but when he got bored, he always seemed to drift over to your house just for the sole purpose of teasing you.

You sat down on a stool that was next to the door and started to pull on a pair of heels that complimented your dress. Your slipped your foot into the shoe and started tugging at the tight strap. "Why did I buy such tight heels..." you mumbled to yourself as you tugged and pulled at the strap even more. Dark Link turned his head to face you and looked down at your shoes. "Awwww what's wrong? Little baby can't get her shoe on?" Dark Link said as he sat up and looked at you. You stuck your tongue out at him and said, "Shut up Dark, you don't know the pain of heels!" Dark Link smirked and said, "Okay okay calm your panties (n/n) I was just saying that of you need help, don't be afraid to ask me~"

He winked in a flirty style, making you blush with embarrassment and anger. "W-whatever idiot!" You say as you go back to tugging and pulling at the heels. Ten minutes passed and you still hadn't even gotten a single heel on. You mentally screamed in frustration, vowing to never buy heels like this again. You looked over to your left and saw that Dark Link was skimming your book shelf, selecting random novels and skimming through them.

You stared at him for a while before saying, "Don't you have somewhere to be? Like, oh I don't know, Hyrule castle for Zeldas birthday party?" Dark Link closed the novel he was reading and looked at you. "The super hot playboy _always _arrives fashionably late to the party~" He said while walking over to you. He sat down on the floor next to you and watched as you tried to tug on you shoes.

After about 2 minutes, you sighed and said, "You know, there's a sofa over there if you want to sit somewhere more comfortable." Dark Link looked at you and said, "Awww you're worried about me~" You rolled your eyes and said, "Forget I ever said anything..." You went back to trying to figure out your heels when Dark Link said, "You know, my offer is still open..." You looked at him and said, "Offer? What offer?" Link scooted around on the floor until he was facing you. "My offer to help you put on your shoes of course!" He said.

You looked at the time on your wall clock and saw to your horror that there were only 10 min left until the party started. You looked at Dark Link frantically and said, "Can you get them on quickly?" he smirked and said, "Taking up my offer? Well then, let me get to work~" Dark Link gently held your foot in his hand and gave it a light kiss before taking a heel and slipping it onto your foot. You blushed a deep red and said, "W-what are you doing?!" Dark Link gave you a 'innocent' look and said, "What do you mean (n/n)? I'm putting your shoe on you **just like you asked me too **~"

You rolled your eyes for about the hundredth time today and said, "W-what ever just get the shoes on!" Dark Link chuckled at your reaction and said, "Right away your highness~" In no time, Dark Link had somehow managed to get both heels onto your feet. As soon as the shoes were secure on your feet, you grabbed your purse and bolted out the door. You swung into the carriage that was parked outside your house and told the coachman to go to Hyrule castle. In about 5 minutes you reached the castle, just barely being on time. For the majority of the party, you socialized with everyone and danced out on the dance floor. After about two hours, you decided to go take a break from all the excitement. You found an empty room in the castle and collapsed on the sofa that was in the room.

After about five minutes of just sitting and catching your breath, you looked down and saw that the heels really made your outfit look complete. You stood up and walked around the room a little bit, admiring how the heels sparkled when turned at a certain angle. You were in the process of doing this when you heard someone from the back of the room do a fake cough. "I think a 'thank you' is in order?" the voice said. You turned around and saw to your surprise that Dark Link was leaning against the door frame. "Ehhhh?!" you shrieked in surprise, falling back against the sofa. Dark Link cocked his head and stared at you. You look at him for a while before saying, "Thank you...for being a pervert while putting on my heels..." Dark Link nearly fell over when you said that. "Excuse me!? If it hadn't been for me putting on your shoes you would have been late to the party!" Dark Link said while slamming the door shut and walking up to you.

You laughed at his reaction and said, "Okay okay calm your panties Dark~ I was joking!~" Dark stopped and his tracks and, after a few seconds, looked at you with a knowing smile. "My own medicine back at me, classic.~" Dark Link said while sitting down next to you. You laughed some more, causing Dark Link to laugh along with you. After a few minutes, you both caught your breath. "But you really did help me out in the end, sorry I didn't say this earlier, but thank you." You said while looking at Dark Link. Dark Link slightly blushed, as he wasn't expecting you to be so nice, and looked away. "W-whatever! You didn't even give me a proper thank you anyways!" He said, looking back at you. You look at Dark Link with a curious look and said, "Well then, how _do _you give a proper thank you?" "You... you have to give me a present!" Dark Link said, not sure where he was going with this. "A present?..." You said, an idea forming in your head. He nodded and said, "Yeah... so it's not that big of a deal cause you didn't give me a thank you present!" You look at Dark Link for a second before smirking slyly and kissing Dark Link on the cheek. His face heated up and he fell backwards in surprise. "W-what w-was t-that!" He stuttered. You smile and say, "A proper thank you..."


End file.
